Volatile
by CuteAndUgly
Summary: The stark contrast between the glow of his crimson optics and the darkness surrounding them was mesmerizing...SS/M Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Not a very long chapter but it gets the ball rollin'…I'm sure I can dish out a longer chap next time.

Depending on how this one goes...

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Starscream knew it would end up this way—a total disaster. As soon as the words came from his leader's lips, the Seeker had a bad feeling about the "plan". Of course, it <em>was<em> Megatron who had come up with the scatter-brained scheme…

So, with "plan-attack-heavily-guarded-potential-energon-supply-no-Autobot-will-suspect-it" out of the way and totally failed, Starscream found himself on the ground looking up at a lot of trees. He must have blacked out because he could not remember ever landing. Flying through the air, yes—hurtling from the explosion of said "plan-attack-"-you get it by now.

Red optics glared up at the tree-lined sky. It was dark already. How long had he been out? Getting his systems started up again, the SIC vaguely wondered if his _mighty_ leader was in a similar situation as him. Huffing amusingly at the mental images, he tried sitting up, finding it fairly difficult. Did a tree land on him from the crash landing? Why hadn't he bothered to look before? Perhaps it was more of a crash landing than he thought—

He heard a slight noise. Startled for a moment, Starscream tried backing away from it, only to realize the noise came from whatever-_whoever_- was holding him down. The flyer looked down and there sprawled all over him was Megatron. Starscream was a little confused as to what to do. Should he push him off? Wake him up? Laugh at the ridiculous position he was in?

He decided on all three options.

Just as he shifted his weight to move, his undignified lump of a leader lifted his head. His optics met Starscream's. The SIC gaped at the gun former's expression as he tried to speak. It was as if the silver mech could not form words as his mouth opened and closed, almost like he was struggling. The jet leaned in a little closer without even realizing it when his leader lifted his head higher. The stark contrast from the glow of his crimson optics and the darkness surrounding them was mesmerizing…

"_Starscream…"_

For a moment Starscream hadn't registered what was said…just _how_ it was said. So pleading, so weak, so needy. The face lying so very close to his own was one he thought he'd never see on Megatron. Yet here he was—_begging_ for—

Wait what did he say?

Starscream shoved those foreign thoughts from his CPU and looked dumbly at his leader.

"What?"

At that Megatron lifted himself up and off his SIC and rolled over onto his back. The Seeker saw the problem and cringed at the sight. A somewhat small tree, or a piece of one, had lodged itself up into the silver mech's chassis. Starscream watched his leader try and pry the large plant from himself. Apparently the wound was too sensitive and he had to quickly stop his attempts to hiss in pain. Another attempt had him arching away from his own arm, causing more pain as the thing pressed against his insides. This had him arching in all different directions—none helping his situation. Defeated, he grunted and fell limp on the ground.

All Starscream could do was watch.

Suddenly his thoughts drifted in all the _wrong_ directions about the Decepticon leader helpless in front of him. Since when did Megatron look so…_enticing_?

Well, ever since his lips formed into adorable little "o" shapes. And when his vocalizer made small sounds that had the jet former half-way to overload. Not to mention when that silver body started curving and curling in ways that were _surely_ painful. _Oh_ and those hips—

Starscream was just about to slap himself as Megatron snapped him back to reality.

"_Idiot_! Don't just sit there! Get this thing out of me."

"Yes. Right."

Yes? Right? What a stupid thing to say! He cursed himself as he examined the wound. The blasted Earth plant was deeper inside than he thought. After a few more repetitions of the words 'deeper inside' echoed through his CPU, the jet almost slapped himself again. Instead, he placed a servo on the tree. Trying desperately to ignore Megatron biting his lip to refrain from making too much noise, the Seeker firmly placed his other servo on his chassis and gave the wood an experimental tug. The angle he was sitting at beside his leader had the stupid _twig_ shift out—but also down—hitting more circuitry. This had the tyrant grabbing at Starscream's wrists and shoving the back of his own head further into the ground. His mouth opened wide but no sound came through his vocalizer.

It was almost sad how hard it was for Starscream to choke back a moan.

He was starting to get angry with himself at how little self-control he had. Mumbling a somewhat-apology, he positioned himself to lean over the now cursing Decepticon leader. When he pulled on it this time he made sure it was along the path it chose to shove into the _fool's_ upper body. After a few more snags and curses, the damned thing was out. It never occurred to Starscream how his leader would feel after the _stick_ was removed. He then started to get nervous over the thought of more damage to Megatron…

That was when he slapped himself.

Suddenly his entire body was pulled upward by his arm and he yelped in surprise. He turned to see the gun former glaring at him—standing _perfectly_ straight, mind you—and jerked his arm away. Megatron just turned and walked into to the trees. Starscream crossed his arms over his chest. Was that the best thank you he could come up with? And how is he suddenly all better? Did that _twig_ not puncture or even scratch anything vital? He sure acted like it did a minute ago—

Huh. Wait a…Maybe he…no, no _way_. But he—and then—_he_—

The jet former openly and blaringly gaped at his leader's back. The sheer impossibility of such a feat from Megatron was, well, impossible! There was no way he could set that up. But there was a short—or long, Starscream couldn't remember—time he was out cold. That old glitch could be toying with him. Yeah, that definitely sounded like something his leader would do! Just walking off like nothing happened, knowing _exactly_ what he was doing.

Well then, if _mighty_ Megatron wanted to tease, Starscream would let him. The next time would not go as well for him…

As his SIC smirked to himself with perverted intent gleaming in his optics, Megatron searched for any other Decepticons that might have landed in the area. Luckily, that fragging piece of _tree_ hadn't damaged anything—it just needed to be removed…

Unbeknownst of the Seeker's intentions, Megatron comm. linked Soundwave.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thoughtthink please! Not sure where this is gonna go after a while…

Probably shouldn't admit that openly…:[


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I wanna thank everyone who read this! I think I love you...

So here's chapter two! I think I finally know where I'm goin' with this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>The tyrannical glitch was acting normal—all the more reason to be suspicious.<p>

Ever since the incident in the woods, Starscream had kept an optic on his leader more than usual. Nothing happened out of the ordinary. The usual: verbal abuse, a few punches thrown in, yelling. This somewhat confused the red jet. Wasn't Megatron playing at some kind of game? It couldn't have been just a freak occurrence…that whole _thing_ a few cycles ago just _screamed_ suspicious. Starscream wouldn't admit it openly, but his leader could be quite clever- especially when it came to his second…probably because he _knew_ just how _smart_ his second was…

It was all coming together! Megatron was trying to throw him off by pretending nothing happened!

There was _no_ other explanation for such an odd strategy…

Starscream smirked to himself upon entering the command center. During his shift (since he wasn't doing anything important _anyway_), he would think up a few ways to exact his revenge on the gun former. Speaking of, there he was—sorting through some data pads. He was facing away from the entrance to the command center. This left the red jet to view the Decepticon leader's backside. It was easy enough to ignore Megatron until he reached for something across the table. Starscream did a double take at his leader's position. Even as his dark face plates became flushed, all he could do was openly stare.

Two silver legs spread almost shoulder width apart, leading up to a pert black aft. An arched back leaning over the wide table with one arm holding his weight up, the other out stretched, searching for some stray data pad. Not being able to reach, Megatron pushed up closer to the table, cursing under his breath.

Starscream was too busy gawking at his leader to realize he started walking over to him. His optics kept exploring the frame bent over in front of him. His CPU was running a mile a minute, all thoughts having Megatron begging for more and grasping for support on that table—

"—Those plans I sent to you?"

The SIC stopped in his tracks and quickly looked at Megatron's face. Had he said something to him? Did he catch him looking at his back?

"What?"

Megatron huffed and turned to face his second. "Why do you never listen? That's why you're always getting bested on the battlefield, Starscream."

Starscream bristled and pointed a finger at his leader. "I only get "bested" when I listen to _you_! _My_ plans are always brilliant!"

"Really? Then why is it that every time you break away from the original plan, you end up a smoking pile of scrap?"

"Because _you_ get in my way!"

"Idiot! You're the one that always gets in the way! All because you think your way is better, well guess again—_I'm_ the leader! _My_ way is better—"

"You stupid glitch-headed—"

After more shouting and a fist fight, Starscream stormed out of the trashed command center. How in the world could he have _any_ feelings for such a pig-headed imbecile? He shook that thought out of his head. He didn't have _that_ strong of feelings for Megatron. They were just superficial, temporary. That annoying hot, flustering feeling would soon pass. Just because he saw his leader in a new light didn't mean they were _meant_ for each other for Primus' sake! And anyway, that was the fragger's plan—to mess with his head. Well two could play at that game…

Starscream smirked to himself as he headed down to his lab…

* * *

><p>It was easy enough getting the small device on Megatron's frame. Starscream didn't really have a name for it, but that wasn't important. The thing was small and circular—practically invisible. It was designed to emit strong, pleasurable vibrations to whatever it was stuck to. He had successfully attached it to the gun-former, now all he needed to do was flip the switch. This would turn him into a whimpering pile on the floor. Amazing what the second could do once he put his mind to it…<p>

The Decepticons were just about to leave on an energon raid when the SIC decided to test his "teaser dot". Megatron was going over last minute details on the plans when Starscream turned it on.

Nothing.

He tried turning it off and then on again.

Nothing.

He cursed under his breath as the meeting went on without a hitch. Soon they were all out on their raid. Low and behold, the Autobots arrived. A battle ensued. Same old scrap.

Until Megatron all of a sudden blew up.

Okay, he didn't _blow_ _up_, but there was an explosion. The now injured Megatron was transported back to base. To say the least, the raid was unsuccessful.

The explosion was blamed on the Autobots, thankfully…

* * *

><p>A few days after his first total and utter failure, Starscream decided to leave those dot things for another time. His next plan was to drug Megatron. The right drug would have him right where the jet-former wanted him: humiliated. The drug chosen could easily (and safely) be mixed with energon. It pretty much turned any one cube of low grade energon into a few cubes of strong high grade, depending on the dose of course.<p>

Megatron had been in the rec room when the drug was slipped in his drink, and after a few sips it was obvious it was working. The silver mech was starting to slur his speech and wavered in his steps. Luckily, not many other mechs were in the room at the time. Just a couple of the Combaticons. A threatening order (and some arguing) got Starscream alone with Megatron. He sauntered over to his disoriented leader and pushed him into a nearby seat. Megatron looked at a loss as he gracelessly fell into the chair. After a short moment of staring at his second standing above him, he tried standing up.

"What the frag are you do—Hey!"

He was roughly shoved back down and abruptly sat on. Within his drunken haze he decided it was funny, so he laughed. During his giggling he didn't notice his cannon being released from his arm and clanging to the floor. A blue servo grabbed his face and whipped it forward, forcing him to look up. Hot lips collided with his almost painfully and he tried pulling back. The servo holding his face pushed his helm back against the wall with a clang. The pain had him groaning loudly into the lips pressed to his.

The sensation of that voice so loud and close and practically _in_ Starscream's mouth was almost too much. The seeker removed his servo from his leader's face to his arm. It trailed down to a black servo and pulled it up beside Megatron's head, doing the same for the other black servo. He bit and sucked on his captive's lips, wanting more of that voice. He wasn't disappointed as Megatron was apparently very verbal when very drunk. His words were muffled by the attack on his mouth, but that didn't stop him from trying to speak. Finally Starscream had enough of his attempts at talking and slipped his glossa in between his lips. The drunken mech stopped instantly and concentrated on kissing. When he tried moving his arms off of the wall they were pinned harder with a rough push. He made a slight noise, but kept trying to move. Starscream growled and leaned back, breaking the kiss.

The SIC pulled both of Megatron's arms above his helm and held them with one servo. He never noticed how close in size they were. Maybe it had something to do with that blasted cannon he always had strapped on him. Still, if Megatron wanted, he could probably yank out of his grip at any time. Good thing a drunk Megatron was a pliable Megatron…

His now free servo roamed the Decepticon leader's body, watching his face for a reaction. First he slipped his hand under his chassis. Something had to be sensitive up there (unless of course he was pretending that last time with the stick). He tweaked a wire between his fingers and suddenly felt the frame under him squirm. The fingers drifted to another random wire, ghosting it with a slight pinch. Megatron jumped and bucked his hips. The noise that left his vocalizer was a mix between a whimper and a yelp. His leader's reaction encouraged Starscream to continue. He noticed the further back the wire, the more sensitive it was. Eventually he had the gun-former half way to begging with the ministrations under his chassis.

To say the least, Starscream was enjoying this very much.

All of a sudden, Megatron stopped moving. The seeker pulled away to see what was wrong. The silver mech's helm was slouched forward. Starscream almost flipped. Oh Primus, did he kill him? That was impossible! Right? He hadn't over dosed him, had he?

He dropped his arms and picked up his head from where it hung.

The glitch was in recharge.

Starscream jumped up and kicked Megatron. Asleep during _all_ of _that_? He could not believe what he was seeing. As the sleeping Decepticon slid to the floor and rolled over, Starscream left the room in a fit of rage.

* * *

><p>Whoo! This is so exciting! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I know it wasn't very long, but it is longer than the last one XD<p>

I'll try and update soon (if you're still reading). =D


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the wait! And it isn't as long as I wanted, but that just means there's more room for another chapter!

Yeah...no. That didn't make a lick of sense. This chapter contains slight crack. My sis is helpin' me with this and this was her idea. Lol I'm not trying to throw you under the bus sis (if it's bad). XD

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear about Megatron?"<p>

Starscream lazily looked at Skywarp. "No. What happened to the old fragger?"

Oh, Starscream knew what had happened—he just wanted to hear what was (hopefully) a different story.

"Well, Soundwave found him passed out in the rec room. Cannon on the other side of the room. He doesn't remember what happened, just that he was talking to Onslaught, then—_thud_. "

The red seeker scoffed. "Surely our grand leader isn't getting _senile_ on us…"

Well that was a relief. No one was even slightly suspicious. Of course, Starscream hadn't run into Soundwave yet. _That's_ going to be the highlight of the cycle…

"I heard he was gonna be out of it for a while."

"Oh? Is he sick or something?"

"Yeah—apparently he could barely walk."

How _terrible_.

"How terrible."

Skywarp leaned in closer to Starscream's face, squinting his optics to slits.

"Pretty strange, right _Starscream_?"

The trine leader stared at the purple jet-former for a good minute. After what he felt was a sufficient amount of "you're an idiot" glaring, he blinked a few times for good measure. "Yes. Pretty strange, _Skywarp_."

Turning around to leave, he nearly jumped to the ceiling as he was face-to-face with Thundercracker.

"That whole incident was a little strange. Not to mention the way you've been acting lately."

"What are you talking about? How _exactly_ am I acting?"

"Well you seem on edge, like you _did_ something...?"

Skywarp snorted. "TC, this is Starscream we're talking about. He's always kinda twitchy. Like a Chihuahua—"

"A what?"

"Ya know, one of those teeny tiny four legged furry things? They're all bug-eyed and jump at everything! Reminds me of Starscream—"

He was abruptly silenced by a loud and painful whack over the back of his helm.

"Would you shut up you insufferable idiot! I am not on edge about anything! I have nothing to share with either of you and I do _not_ act like a Chihuahua!"

Again he tried to leave but was once again startled—this time by none other than Soundwave.

Starscream was angry at first, but then realized that he was very close to being caught. The telepath would try and read his mind for sure, and find other secrets he did not want revealed.

Too worked up to think properly, the SIC bolted, leaving his trine mates and the blue mech staring after him.

There was a moment of silence. Then, Skywarp.

"Good way _not_ to look guilty, Starscream…"

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Megatron recovered from Starscream's failed attempt when the jet-former set another plan in motion. He had (somehow) avoided the shady Soundwave, which encouraged him that much more to go through with his scheme.<p>

The leader of the Decepticons had his own private quarters. In those private quarters there was a wash room. Starscream knew this for…_strategic_ reasons. His plan was to place a strong dose of pheromones in the shower head in the wash room. It was a rather potent mix he decided to use- he wasn't sure what exactly was going to happen, but it would get the job done. If he couldn't humiliate the old fool one-on-one, surely with the help of the entire army of Decepticons…

He just hoped it didn't blow up like his last experiment.

* * *

><p>Megatron stepped out of the door if his quarters. He felt like a new mech after he cleaned off all of the sand from their successful energon raid that morning. No grit in his joints or seams. The gun-former almost even polished himself he was in such a good mood. Almost—such vanity was something his Second would do. Besides, he looked fine without all of that time-consuming polish.<p>

He considered Starscream's behavior lately as he made his way through the command center. He had a sinking feeling his black out a few days ago had something to do with the little glitch. He still couldn't quite remember what happened…

The silver mech felt as if he was being watched, but ignored it. Primus. Just thinking of the SIC made him paranoid…

Starscream was definitely up to something. He hadn't seen him lurking around the med bay during his stay—sure sign he was guilty. He participated in the raid that morning, but not much. That's probably why it went off without a hitch…

Megatron made a noise akin to a gasp when he felt something press against him from behind. He looked down as two blue and white arms wrapped firmly around his waist and pulled him back into them. He was too shocked to react as _Soundwave _explored his frame with his servos. The cassette player hummed low into the side of his leader's helm, which sent Megatron into more of a daze. It was almost scary how fast the TIC had the gun-former leaning into his touches.

As soon as Megatron heard himself let out the slightest of moans, he broke away from the blue mech's grip. He quickly turned to face him with an incredulous stare.

"Soundwave…what do you think you're doing?"

Soundwave said nothing as he looked down at his servos. He seemed perplexed, but Megatron didn't particularly care at the moment. As he opened his mouth to yell at his Third, he stopped himself. It was much too quiet in the command center. His optics scanned the room. When he first entered the room it was the normal low roar. He wasn't sure when everyone decided to shut up and stare at him…

Shaking his head at the strangeness, Megatron turned his attention back to Soundwave. Soundwave had managed to silently invade his personal space while he was distracted. Megatron stepped back only to hit the edge of a table. He started a growl of annoyance but it quickly formed into a short yell as he was hoisted up onto the table and flat on his back, contents on the table sliding off to the floor. Two blue servos slammed on either side of Megatron's head. He cursed to himself for flinching, and from the sensation of the Communication's Officer grinding their hips together.

This had gone on for long enough…

* * *

><p>Starscream had his servo firmly clamped over his mouth as he witnessed the scene playing out in front of him. Megatron was out for energon as he thrashed and clawed at his "captor", only to have his arms pulled above his head by one of the coneheads. This had everyone else in the room circle in closer. The SIC had to let out a short laugh at the wolf whistles and dirty talk that quickly started from the small crowd. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms, taking in the view. He didn't care who saw him standing there—they wouldn't bother with him for long with Megatron nearby…<p>

He himself had a hard time keeping away from the pheromone-drenched Decepticon. The jet decided to have self-control for once (_somehow_) and watch the show. It was all going so perfectly between Soundwave's—_apparent_—overactive libido and all the other Decepticons to his leader's enraged shouts.

He wasn't jealous of all of those servos touching Megatron _at_ _all_.

That thought jarred Starscream from his comfortable leaning position. Where had _that_ come from? He didn't want Megatron! He decided that earlier when he rigged the shower head! He decided those feelings were stupid and fleeting anyway. Seeing Megatron degraded in such a way was worth ignoring the slight irk in his chest.

It was worth seeing the monotone Soundwave tease his frame, pushing the silver legs on either side of him further apart. Seeing Ramjet and the other soldiers laughing at their leader's threats and the slight blush on his face.

Before he could stop himself, Starscream stomped over to the group and started to break it up. Of course he didn't have much effect, but the distraction gave Megatron the chance to break free of his confinement.

And all Pit broke loose.

* * *

><p>Hee...funny. Plz let me know what you guys think! I'd appreciate and love you for it!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alrighy folks! This is by far the shortest chap I've put up! I apologize for that, and the wait!

I'll try and have the next one much longer! And awesome..er!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

* * *

><p>Thankfully Starscream escaped too much damage as Megatron was blinded by rage. It all would have been funny if he didn't almost get slagged…<p>

Okay. Maybe it was funny to see Soundwave being thrown across the command center. But Primus did he recover fast. Ran straight out of there after his helm smacked the wall.

Serves the fragger right.

Starscream retreated to his own quarters to check for any real damage. He hadn't counted on his trine mates being there, seeing as they were supposed to be on their shifts. Lo and behold Skywarp wasn't on duty and plopped down beside the red jet. At first all he did was stare at his trine leader, and then rested his chin on his palm as his elbow rested on the table they were sitting around.

"So…who knew Soundwave was such a _freak_?"

Starscream sighed. "Ugh. Skywarp, those mental images…I thought you were working?"

"Yeah. Until there was an explosion in the command center."

"You weren't _in_ the command center."

"And how do you know that Screamer?"

"Screamer" shifted in his seat and continued nursing the scratches on his forearm. He decided to ignore his trine mate for the remainder of the day. Skywarp, of course, would have none of that.

"You were there?"

No response.

"Okay. You were there…did you join in?"

Starscream turned his body away from the purple jet.

"No? So you watched. Wonder why everyone in the room but _you_ jumped Megatron…"

It was beyond irritating how he could guess so well. He was such a dumb mech sometimes. _Most_ times...

Thundercracker stomped in the room and sat beside Starscream. "What did you do?"

"What did I-"

"Starscream, we know you've been up to something lately. It's no secret-"

Skywarp interjected. "Woah TC why so miffed?"

"First off, _you_ should be at your post! Second, Megatron is on the war path, not to mention Soundwave has disappeared!"

"Who cares where that piece of scrap crawled off to! Let him—OW!"

The blue jet squeezed his injured forearm. "You have some explaining to do."

"Apparently TC cares where Soundwave went…"

The two arguing seekers turned their attention to Skywarp, then Starscream turned back to Thundercracker.

The smirking trine leader liked the change in topic, so he went with it. "Yes, apparently. Is that why you're so angry Thundercracker? I almost forgot about those rumors I've been hearing having to do with you and—owow_OW_!"

"Shut up. Explain what was going through your stupid processor as you turned this whole army on its head!"

"Calm down it's not that big of a deal! Megatron will simmer down once he eats one of the troops or something…"

Skywarp laughed at the sarcasm. Thundercracker sighed heavily.

"Screamer. We know you were the one that caused the explosion on Megatron. And that incident the other day."

Starscream said nothing, while Skywarp looked puzzled. "Hey TC, I didn't know about that explosion thing. What are you talking about?"

"I thought you knew about that. Megatron spontaneously blew up on the battlefield about a week ago. It was assumed that the Autobots did it."

"Huh. Nope…must have me confused with Soundwave."

There was an awkward silence for about a second.

"…Could we _please_ get off of that? Look—just tell us what's wrong. Maybe we can help..?"

The SIC dramatically threw his arms up, and then stood. "Why does something have to be wrong? Maybe I'm in a good mood!"

"Well then why don't you just tell us what your damage is already?"

"No because nothing is wrong! This is ridiculous! I'm leaving!"

Skywarp gasped and the two of them looked at him expectantly.

"Hey Starscream, do you…_like_ Megatron? That would explain why you don't wanna talk about it, and all these stunts you've been pulling seem _weird_, like you—"

Thundercracker laughed. "Yeah right, Starscream hates Megatron, and Megatron hates Starscream. No way!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Megatron wouldn't want Starscream in like, well never."

"And the way Starscream treats Megatron, that could be why he'd never want him. Always screeching at him about everything."

"Yeah! What a—"

"AUGH! I AM RIGHT HERE YOU IDIOTS! STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE!"

And with that, he left.

Thundercracker moved closer to Skywarp almost timidly. "So…have you uh…seen Soundwave?"

* * *

><p>Starscream marched through the base (carefully) and silently cursed the two seekers he had just left. What did they know anyway? The SIC wasn't that awful towards Megatron! He was the SIC for Primus' sake. Not to mention he didn't always hound his leader's plans or opinions. Even if they were really stupid and he believed—no <em>knew<em>—he himself could come up with something so much better.

And besides, he didn't _like_ Megatron.

Well, he liked him enough to stand him. Yes. But not like whatever they were laughing about!

Stupid glitches…

As he argued with himself on his pointless stroll through the base, Starscream came to a halt when he saw someone standing not even ten feet away. He realized it was Soundwave and smirked.

"Soundwave, I thought you'd be on the opposite side of this planet by now. Why risk roaming the base? From what I hear Megatron's on the war path."

The tape deck took a step forward. "Earlier…_situation_: your fault. Discussion: required."

"My fault? I wasn't the one that had our leader pinned to a table!—"

"Evidence: found."

Starscream didn't flinch. "There is no evidence! Seriously Soundwave, you should go and hide before get another beating."

Soundwave took another step. His next words seemed…exasperated? "Starscream…shut up. I know what you're trying to do. What you're trying to cover up."

The red jet stared at the mech standing in front of him with wide optics. Soundwave could talk? In an almost _normal_ way? Soundwave continued.

"And that stunt back there was _not_ the way to do it."

* * *

><p>Okaaaaayy...so sorry for this. I've been all over the place lately! I hope you all enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
